


Beach Night Jollity

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Jongens | Boys (2014)
Genre: Beach Sex, Boyfriends, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: I am a great fan of the film! This is my take on the scene where on the first night, Sieger sneaked out and Marc followed him to the beach. Their first encounter grows more intimate. This is my first story based on the film, hope you enjoy it.





	Beach Night Jollity

The moon shone down on the white sand of the beach. Small, crisp soothing waves of the Northern sea lapped against the glistening shore. The rocky cliffs flowed down to the peaceful dream-like sand of the beach. This part of the Netherlands coast was known for its incredible picturesque beaches and gorgeous people. Sixteen-year-old Marc had come here for both. He stayed close to the forest nearby which provided excellent cover from the nighttime wind. The moonlight beat down on his handsome white skin. 

Alongside him lay a beautiful boy the same age. His chocolate brown hair waved over his forehead and his sky-blue eyes while his light burgundy-colored shirt left anything to the imagination. Marc admired the way it curved from his torso down to his waist. His eyes were closed, and the boy was drinking in the calm of the breeze riding the winds and the sand below. His name is Sieger and he’s a member on the same track team as Marc. They had met one afternoon before at a team meet where they were both training. Marc had fallen for Sieger’s beauty, dynamic personality and wit. Sieger in turn found his charm, outgoing attitude and boldness totally irresistible. 

With no plans the next day, they had wandered down to the little stretch of beach while the rest of their friends were asleep. It was supposed to be the secret local beach where lovers would often come to be alone together. Both had found this little detail intriguing and had decided to spend the night here. Sieger was a rather shy boy and as soon as they realized they had the beach to themselves; he had pulled off his shirt explaining to Marc with a wink that he was really trying to figure his sexuality out. Now as they lay together in the shimmering moon glow Marc couldn't help but admire his flawless body. Sieger’s small firm nipples perked up slightly as he rolled over the jacket on his back. 

He opened his eyes lately and smirked at Marc when he saw him staring. Seiger murmured under his breath, "If you like what you see, why don't you come closer?"

Marc didn't need further provocation. He rolled closer to Sieger and pressed his lips to his stunned sweet face. Seiger responded in turn, his eyes still closed. They made out for a while before he reached over and pulled Marc on top of him. 

Marc straddled Sieger’s chest and stared down at his body. Sieger smiled up at him with squinted eyes. He kissed his lover on the lips and Sieger’s tongue happily explored his lips. Marc reached down and fondled his crotch. Sieger moaned quietly and slid his hands up Marc’s hot thighs. His hand slipped beneath Marc’s pants suit and grasped at his swollen cock. 

Sieger opened his eyes fully to see Marc’s reaction and he looked aroused at what he saw. Marc moved his hands from his nipples down his stomach and under the sweaty fabric of his blue Calvin Klein boxers. Sieger writhed in pleasure and kept exploring inside of Marc’s shorts. His moaning grew into gasps and between gasps, he exclaimed that the night was just right for physical boy-game fun. 

Marc wasn't about to give up on a good thing, so he put an idea forward. With one quick movement he lifted the beautiful boy into his arms and strode up towards a sand bank. Sieger wrapped his arms around Marc’s neck and smiled at his idea.

He flopped down onto the bank into the crystal shining sand and together they tickled each other all over. Sieger drifted out of his arms and laid on the surface of the sand. His hard-on protruded like an upturned boat floating on the sea. Marc couldn't help himself and he pulled the triangle of the boxers from his waist. As he pulled, Sieger slowly leaned back over the surface and by the time Marc had them around his ankles, he was fully submerged. Sieger had taken a deep breath before and instead of holding back, he grabbed him around the waist and began to work his way down Marc’s body. Sieger pulled on his pants until they had reached his ankles. His hair tickled Marc’s legs and the grains of sand caught against his skin. 

With his pants in one hand, he began to explore his way back up Marc’s body in no hurry to get to the best erogenous zone. When he reached Marc’s thick cock, he wrapped his eager lips around it and teased him with a blowjob. The warmth of Sieger’s lips around his cock really turned Marc on. He placed his hand on the back of his head and tried to control the boy’s movements. 

The action made him gag and expel the rest of the air from Sieger’s lungs. Streams of sand flew up in the air followed closely by Sieger’s moans. Marc wrapped tightly in his arms pulling him to his body. Sieger’s warm skin sensually pressed against his.

Marc was able to hold his arousal, but it was too deep for Sieger. He let go of him with his hands slipped the free hand between the subdued boy’s legs. Sieger moaned in pleasure and Marc kissed him on the neck. He began to work his way down his body, he shifted sand around them. He kissed Sieger’s stomach and then his thighs and finally found his way to his ass. Marc worked rhythmically with his tongue and he could hear him moaning on the surface. SIeger placed his hands on the back of his lover’s head, guiding his movements. This prevented him from being able to get the upper hand and he sank back on to the surface of the bank to join him. 

As Marc increased his rhythm, mews of pleasure poured from Sieger’s lips and before long he was out of air. Marc let him go and he rutted against the surface followed closely by Marc. When he came, Sieger clung to him as was still breathing heavily and trying to regain his breath. Now that they were both cooled off and more turned on than ever, Marc lifted him up in his arms again and hugged him close on the sand. They fell heavily to the sandy beach intertwined in each other's arms. They made out as Sieger guided Marc inside him. 

He pounded Sieger against the sand and he dug his nails into Marc’s back, and he cried out in a whirl of pleasure. All alone on the private beach, they made shameless love. Sieger rolled them over until he was on top and they continued. He worked his hips as he milked Marc’s well-endowed cock. Sieger’s beautiful chocolate and sandy hair flowed down around his face as he kissed Marc. It was clear that he was nearing or his orgasm as a beat increased in tempo and his breath came in ragged wanting gasps. 

Sieger cried out in ecstasy as he came hard on the windswept sandy beach. Marc came close behind and pounded him deep as his angel came. As the heated melody slurred slowed to a smoldering stop, the boys laid intertwined upon the sandy shore. This truly was a beach they’d love to visit again.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought of this story. I will surely be writing another based off this wonderful movie. Your viewpoints are greatly appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
